


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by rachzeag23



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Musical References, Rick Being Rick, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Rick/OC - Freeform, Romance, Science Fiction, Stella (OC) - Freeform, Theft, rick sanchez - Freeform, sexual overtones, smartass OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachzeag23/pseuds/rachzeag23
Summary: “W-w-what the fuck, get the fuck back here,” He yelled, trying to recover from the shock, but by the time he had weaved through the thick crowed, the alien girl was gone. He let out a string expletives and pulled his portal gun out of his lab coat. It was time to regroup and track down Stella. Nobody stole from Rick Sanchez and got away with it.





	1. One of THOSE Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rick and Morty fic, please be gentle.

Chapter One: 

Rick walked into the club lazily, looking around at the hundreds of alien species that gyrated to the techno music coming out of the speakers. Lights flashed from all directions and it wasn’t hard to see that the club was dirty and run down. Rick didn’t mind that much, and weaved through the crowd to the massive bar at the back of the building. Bottles glistened with the throbbing lights and Rick’s mouth suddenly felt parched. He needed a drink now. As he took a seat next to a green blob, the bartender asked what he wanted to drink.  
“Vodka s-s-soda, hold the sOOOOda,” He said, belching loudly. The monstrous bar tender nodded and poured Rick a large glass. He nodded in appreciation as it was passed his way, and downed to glass without a breath. It burned as it traveled from his throat to his stomach, and a pleased moan escaped his lips before he reached into his lab coat and chased the vodka with the tequila he always kept in his flask. Rick turned from the bar then, looking for someone to occupy the time he intended to spend in the dirty, loud club. There was no shortage of attractive creatures to look at, and he smirked as he watched a few humanoid alien women grind on each other and laugh drunkenly. A few of the men present in the club also caught his eyes, but his appreciation of them was cut short when his eyes landed on a person with their nose stuffed in a book. His curiosity was peaked, so he hopped off the bar stool, took another swig of tequila from his flask and strode over to what he could now tell was another humanoid alien women.   
She was young and light blue, with big green eyes that squinted to try and make out the words of the book in her small hands. As Rick got closer, he could see her full figure, covered by a tight crop top and a pair of skin tight leather pants. She had a ray gun attached to her hip and her dark blue hair hung around her face and contrasted her light skin perfectly. She was attractive, which added to Rick’s desire to talk to her. He sat across from her at the small table she was occupying and waited for her to look at him. After watching her tilt her head at something that she read and chew her lip in thought, he coughed lightly to get her attention.   
“Not interested,” she said without looking up from her book.   
“I think t-t-the book in front of y-your face gave that away,” Rick quipped, plucking the volume from her hands. She looked up then and a glint of anger crossed her features. It was beautiful, and Rick made a mental note to piss her off a few more times just to see that expression again. He flipped through the book and raised his eyebrow when he realized that it was a old Earth chemistry textbook. Brains, he thought, that’s a plus.  
She moved to grab the book from his hands, but he was faster than she was and held it above his head out of her reach.   
“Ah ah ah, not yet. You’ll get this back when I’m done talking to you,” Rick smirked. Her face twisted in rage and she reached for the ray gun on her hip. He lifted one side of his lab coat to reveal his weapons, and her light blue skin whitened in shock.   
“Fine,” she said, relaxing against her seat, “I guess we can talk. What do you want?”  
“Oh, just a casual conversation. What’s your name, where are you from, why y-y-your trying to learn Earth chemistry in a clUUUB.” Rick said, putting the book between his thigh and the arm rest of the chair. She crossed her hands over her chest and sighed heavily, obviously not impressed by him.  
“The name’s Stella, I’m from a planet called Axon, and I hate clubs, but I’m hear for a friend’s birthday and needed something to do to pass the time.”  
“W-w-well, Stella, my name is Rick and I am from Earth.” He said loudly to speak over the music. “I c-c-came here to get riggity riggity wrecked, but it’s not fun to do alone, care to join me?”   
She let out a cute laugh and smiled for the first time since they began talking. Rick liked the look of her smiling and let his eyes fall over her body. Her breasts pushed against her crop top very pleasantly and her thick legs made Rick’s mouth water.   
“Can an old man like you keep up with us younger folk?” She smirked, cocking her head to one side.  
“Baby, I could run circles around your p-p-pretty little ass.” He shot back, rolling his eyes.   
“Then buy me a drink,” she said with a wink. 

 

Rick hopped out of his seat then and grabbed the book. He tucked it in one of the many pockets of his coat and headed to the bar. The girl—Stella—needed something strong. Something to help her loosen up, and hopefully to let her help Rick into her pants. At the bar Rick ordered two drinks, the equivalent of a pain killer on earth, and weaved back through the crowd to his target. She had relaxed more in her seat and was looking around at all of the people dancing and dry humping to the beat of the music. Stella looked amused, but nervous, and Rick thought about how easy of a lay she was going to be. Just a few drinks and he was sure that she would come undone in his hands.   
He handed her the drink as he approached the table and she mumbled a thank you. He watched as she pressed the glass to her lips and took a long swig. She made a noise of appreciation and licked the excess liquid off of her lips. Rick maintained eye contact with her as he tilted his head back and drained the glass. She raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.   
“Wanna dance,” Rick asked, letting the warmth of the alcohol run over his body. She stood then with a simple nod and dragged him to the dance floor, her hips swaying as she walked. He admired her perfectly peach shaped ass and how it was squeezed into the tight leather. Once they where surrounded by the other club patrons, Stella stopped and pulled Rick closer to her. Her breath smelled of the sweet drink he had bought her, and Rick rested his hands on her wide hips. She smiled at him and began to sway back and forth, letting his hands run from her hips to her small waist and back down again. He took in every movement with hungry eyes and followed her as she twirled around him. Her hair would occasionally tickle his face and he felt the familiar tightness of an erection raising in his pants. As she twirled around him again, Rick took the opportunity to pull her close to him, resting his bulge on her ass as they danced. She laughed breathlessly and grinded against him as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Rick found her ear and gave it a nibble before a pleased noise escaped his lips at her increased grinding against him.   
“Wanna get outta here,” he asked breathlessly, grabbing at her hips to keep her close to him. She laughed again leaned back to rest her thumb in the waistband of his pants. His erection throbbed at the contact of her skin on his, and he growled in her ear. Stella turned then and pressed against him, her breasts resting on his chest. He smirked down at her as she lifted herself up on her toes to connect lips. Rick moaned involuntarily as the kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his thin waist. He traced her lips with his tongue, pulling her even closer to him. He felt her groping around in his coat and assumed that she was just as eager to close every distance between them as he was. Her hand slipped into one of his pockets, and before Rick could protest Stella had slipped her book—along with his flask—out of his pocket and taken off towards the front of the club.   
“W-w-what the fuck, get the fuck back here,” He yelled, trying to recover from the shock, but by the time he had weaved through the thick crowed, the alien girl was gone. He let out a string expletives and pulled his portal gun out of his lab coat. It was time to regroup and track down Stella. Nobody stole from Rick Sanchez and got away with it.


	2. X Gon Give It To Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick inlists the help of Morty to track down his stolen flask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Morty woke up to the sound of screaming and things being thrown around in the garage. Oh geez, he thought, quickly hopping out of bed and slipping on his pants, Rick’s at it again. He flew down the stairs and opened the garage door to find his grandfather drunkenly throwing gadgets around and swearing at the top of his lungs.

“Geez Rick,” Morty tried to yell over the crash of metal against the walls, “w-w-w-what’s going on?” Rick turned suddenly at the sound of his grandson’s voice, and Morty backed out of the doorway at the murderous look on his face. Something was seriously wrong.

“M-morty, she—she stOOOOLe from me. The bitch stole fr-r-om me. We gotta find her, she has my flask Morty, my FLASK.”   
Morty came around to stand next to Rick as he vigorously typed into his computer and turned the many dials on his portal gun. He was angrier than Morty had ever seen, but all over a flask? That didn’t make a whole lot of sense.

“Rick, c-c-an’t we just get you a new flask? I’m sure mom has one ar-r-round here that you can have.” Morty asked, trying to calm his grandpa down. 

“No, Morty, we can’t just get me a new flask, you idiot. C’mon Morty, use you-your brain. What’s on a flAAAAsk that people can use against you?”  
Morty looked at Rick with a blank expression, and Rick rolled his eyes.

“DNA, M-morty,” Rick waved his hands in exasperation, “do you not understand how very bad it would be if MY DNA l-l-landed in the wrong hands? The Galactic Federation would be able to track me Morty…TR-R-RACK me, the most wanted man in every conceivable reality.”

“Geez, that does sound back, Rick,” Morty twisted his hands in nervousness. 

“No shit,” Rick rolled his eyes, “so now I g-g-gotta track down this alien bitch that swiped it from me in the club I was at tonight. Word of adVIIIICE Morty, don’t ever let your penis think for you. Ever. Cause women are terrible, they’re all terrible, no matter their species.” He then kicked open a draw to his work desk and pulled a few ray guns out.

“take your pick, Morty, I’m gonna need backup on this one.” Morty looked at the guns with shock and distaste, but picked up the smallest gadget without protest. There was no use saying anything to defy Rick. 

“Good choice there, Morty” He said while arming himself with the rest of the weaponry, “let’s go get this fucking bitch.”   
Rick pointed his portal gun at the wall and the familiar green glow invaded Morty’s vision. Without a second glance towards the door to his home—his normal life—he followed his grandpa into the portal to hunt down some alien who had stolen a flask. Just a typical Friday night in the Smith house.


	3. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick get's his flask back, and Morty get's an eye full of Stella the alien.

Stella touched her space-cycle down on the pavement of her home planet, Axon, and took off towards her small apartment in the middle of the planet’s capital, Niar. She weaved between the people crowding the streets and laughed breathlessly at the feeling of the cool air hitting her belly where the crop top exposed it. Her chemistry book and new prized possession where in the storage space of the bike, and she couldn’t wait to show her boyfriend the shiny silver flask. Rick Sanchez was well known on all planets and in all galaxies, so his possessions would fetch a nice chunk of money in any pawn shop. Stella secretly hoped that Dax, her boyfriend, would use the money to move them off planet and marry her, but she didn’t hold much hope out for that. He was a notorious dick who didn’t think much of others—not even his girlfriend. 

Stella parked her bike in the spot reserved for their apartment, and fished out the goods. She slung a leather jacket over her shoulders and headed up to the apartment. When she opened the door, Dax and his friends where all playing a game on the giant tv they had lifted off of a moving truck outside a few months earlier.   
“Any luck?” He asked without even glancing at Stella. 

“Yeah, actually,” she said, tossing her jacket and book to the floor and going over to drop the flask on Dax’s lap. 

“Good job, Stells, you brought home more garbage. Master thief my ass, right guys?” He huffed while his buddies sniggered at her. 

“Read the inscription, asshole,” Stella rolled her eyes and grabbed some new brand of alien beer from the fridge.   
Dax rubbed some dirt off of the small silver canister, and Stella was pleased as she heard his gasp of surprise. “Rick FUCKING Sanchez? You stole from the Rick Sanchez?”   
Stella let a small grin spread across her face and soon her boyfriend was all over her. Kissing her, tugging at her hair, and pulling her as close to him as physically possible. 

“Get out,” He said to his friends. They all watched the two making out in front of them before Stella pulled her ray gun from her side and shot a warning shot at the window. It shattered into a million pieces, and Dax’s friends scrambled to the door. Soon the two where alone and the excitement from the night’s lift had them on the bed in a matter of minutes. Dax wasted no time and thrust into Stella as soon as he could remove her clothes. She cried out in both pleasure and pain, clawing at his back as he thrust into her with passion and excitement. This was common, the only time he was actually a good lay was when she lifted something that was worth a ton of money. He was such a bad thief, so she really did most of the work, but she didn’t mind if it meant she could have his dick. Sure, she loved him, but there was nothing like a good fuck to know she did a good job.   
As the two alien lovers come close to climaxing together, a ripping sound resonated around the room and Stella tensed in surprise. 

“C’mon, baby,” Dax grunted in her ear, “relax, just fucking relax.”

“Yeah, bitch,” a familiar voice said from the corner of the room, “relax.”   
Rick Sanchez stood in the corner of the room with two plasma guns pointed at Dax and Stella. There was a younger boy at his side with a ray gun in his hands, but he was avoiding eye   
contact and blushing a dark red. 

“What the hell,” Dax roared, “where the fuck did you come from?” He tried to pull out and Rick cocked his gun. 

“Don’t stop because of us,” Rick said, “r-r-right, Morty?” The boy just shook his head and looked anywhere but the bed. Stella pulled Dax down to her and used his body as cover to reach behind the bed for her own plasma gun. A warning shot flew between her and Dax, who instinctively pulled out and put his hands up in defeat. What a bitch, Stella thought before also raising her hands, trying to buy some time for plan B.

“So is he just another random dude you m-m-met in a club and stole from?” Rick asked, annoyed. 

“Boyfriend,” Stella spoke through gritted teeth as Dax sat in front of the old man, tears prickling at his big green eyes.

“Wow, you’ve got great t-t-taste, you know that? He’s a real—a real macho man. Now, do you mind covering yourselves and giving me what you have of mine, my grandson here has never seen a naked Axonite, let alone two at the same time. Take a mental note, M-morty. Just incase you ever need to jack off and there aren’t any computers around.” 

Stella pushed the covers on Dax who was in a full panic attack at the gun pointed at him and reached down to slip on her underwear and top from earlier. 

“M-morty, get this idiot out of her,” Rick gestured to the boy, who quickly escorted Dax from the room. That just left Stella and Rick in a battle of eye contact.

“I’m here for my flask.”

“No shit. I’m and alien not an idiot.”

“Give it here,” Rick said through gritted teeth, murder in his eyes.

“I don’t have it,” Stella lied, “I sold it already.

“Lie, it’s tracing to this location. You didn’t think I was g-g-going to let you get away with this, did you?”   
Stella sighed and grabbed the flask from her desk. She tossed it to him and watched as Rick opened it and tried to take a swig from it. His eyes narrowed when nothing flowed out of it. 

“You BITCH,” he spat, “you drank from my flask.”

A smug smile tugged on Stella’s lips and she ducked as another shot fired from Rick’s gun. He wasn’t really trying to hit her, just scare her. Unfortunately it wasn’t phasing the Axonite. Morty came crashing through the door and said that Dax had ran out the door when the second shot was fired. Stella rolled her eyes and Rick laughed loudly. 

“Wow, y-y-you’re just a great judge of character. He might even be worse than—than Jerry. Don’t even trip, Morty. She’s the one we want anyways. She’s why you don’t ever think with your penis, Morty.” 

Morty looked up at Stella and let his eyes rest on her breasts. She bared her sharp teeth at him and he took a step behind Rick, who laughed again.   
“What should we do with her, Morty?”

“Geez, Rick, I mean you g-g-g-got your flask back. Let’s just leave her alone. She didn’t mean anything by it, r-r-right?”

Stella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She wouldn’t be so far up shit creek without a paddle if Dax hadn’t ducked out on her. She was stuck now, at the will of the most wanted man alive and his wide-eyed grandson. This was not going to end well for her.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sucks, im so sorry. I get married this week and I am nervous and disctracted, but I needed to write something. Please stick with me if you can, I can promise the next chapter will be better!

Stella sat and waited to hear her fate, half expecting the old man to shoot her dead in front of his grandson. He didn’t seem like the type to play around with thiefs. Much to her surprised, however, he simply yanked her off of the bed and told her to get some clothes and belongings together. 

“What for?” She asked, confused about the weird turn of events. One minute she was being threatened with a gunshot to the head and the next she was being told to pack. It didn’t really add up in her mind. Rick rolled his eyes at her confusion and threw a duffle bag at her before rummaging through her clothes and picking out a few outfits. They where all pretty short and revealing, and Stella watched as Morty blushed at Rick’s choices. Maybe she was going to have to be his sex slave, or he was going to pimp her out for cash. Either way her mind was racing with possibilities to escape.

“Morty, help the alien with her bag and lets go.” Rick said gruffly, trying to wipe off his flask. He was obviously still annoyed that she had drank from it. Morty nervously picked up the few bags Rick had packed and waited for him to open the portal home. 

“What do you want with me, Sanchez?” She asked, letting on that she knew enough about him to know of his reputation. That fact didn’t shock or disarm him, and he just opened the portal and pushed Morty and the bags through.

“I need a spy, someone who can help me stay one step ahead of the Counsel of Rick’s and the Galactic Federation. So, you can either live and come work for me or I can shoot you on the spot. Morty’s gone, I have no problem s-s-shooting you now.”   
Stella chewed over the information given to her and huffed. She was stuck doing whatever Rick Sanchez said and she knew that. With that realization she walked over to stand next to Rick.

“Let’s go, I know when I’m beat,” she sighed, picking up a picture off of a shelf before stepping through the portal.   
As she felt the strange tug of the portal, she was instantly taken into a dirty, cluttered garage. It smelled like various types of alcohol and motor oil. Morty was waiting inside the garage with her bags, and gave her a weak smile as she entered what was to be her new home. 

“D-damn right, you’re beat,” Rick grinned as he walked through the glowing green light, “nobody gets away from me. Now, let’s get to work.”


	5. Monster

Summer heard the familiar portal sound from the garage and jumped up to go see her brother and her grandfather. Of course, they had left her again, in the middle of the night, and hadn’t returned until the afternoon. She was always left out and hated that feeling more than anything As Summer stormed through the kitchen, she was suddenly halted by the sound of a woman’s voice from the garage. The voice was arguing with Rick in hushed tones. After a louder outburst from the voice, a ray gun whirred and Summer heard Morty let out a nervous noise. 

“Knock your confidence down a few notches, bitch,” she heard Rick say. A growl came from the other voice in response before the ray gun went off and a pained yelp rung throughout the garage. Summer lost it then and stormed into the garage, intent on giving Rick a piece of her mind about leaving her at home and shooting people in the garage. 

“Grandpa…” she yelled before taking in the scene in front of her, “You can’t just leave me here all the time and you can’t shoot random people…it’s not cool.”  
When Summer looked up, she was shocked to find Rick hovering over a blue alien lady who was clutching her foot where smoke was billowing up from the ray gun shot. Morty was cowered in the corner, surrounded by bags overflowing with clothes and weapons. The alien wasn’t wearing any pants, and her lace underwear didn’t leave very much to the imagination. Rick looked over at Summer with a look of shock and began to speak, but before he could get out a word, Summer was yelling for her mother. 

“MOM! GRANDPA JUST SHOT AN ALIEN HOOKER IN THE GARAGE.”   
\------  
Another woman was in the garage in no time, and every person aside from Stella was yelling at each other. She just sat in the floor and watched as her foot painfully healed itself and vowed to get Rick back for that cheap shot. Rick and still standing over her, yelling at the women she assumed was the young girl’s mother. That would make her Rick’s daughter, which made Stella incredibly self conscious about her pant less appearance. All Stella could do was look up as Rick and the woman yelled at eachother. The woman—who’s name was Beth—was yelling at her father for putting Morty in danger and about how he didn’t need alien STD’s. Ouch. 

“For fuck’s sake, Beth, she’s NOT A HOOKER!” Rick yelled, causing a silence to rush over the garage. “She’s—well she’s a f-f-friend of mine. Who’s going to be working for me, right Stella?”  
Stella nodded up at Beth, who seemed to relax. The younger girl, Summer, was less impressed with this explaination and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. 

“If she’s your friend, grandpa, then why did you shoot her in the foot.” 

“I can answer that one,” Stella piped up, “I’m Rick’s prisoner…I stole from him and now he’s…OW!” Rick kicked out at her to try and shut her up, but it was too late. Beth was red with anger again and Summer was looking at Rick with pure shock. 

“Dad…is that true?” Beth said through gritted teeth. 

“Yes, sweetie, it’s true, but hear me out…” Rick started, shooting a dirty look down at Stella who smiled up at him deviously. “she wanted to sell me out to the intergalactic government, I had to bring her here so that I didn’t have to leave you again. I only wanted to stay with my family.” The words dripped out of his mouth way too sugary sweet to be sincere, but Beth’s eyes teared up. Her gaze went front anger to admiration and she leaned over Stella to hug her father. Summer rolled her eyes at the exchange but didn’t dare call Rick on his bullshit. Her mom was too happy and nobody wanted to take that from her. 

“Now, Stella was just going down into the subterranean lair until she’s useful to me,” Rick said, trying to maintain his sweet tone. Beth let go of him then and eyed Stella curiously. Stella shot her a sweet smile, batting her eyes innocently.

“Of course, Rick. I wouldn’t DARE intrude on you catching up with your family. I know I sure miss mine a ton already. And I was never going to sell you out to the government, but I especially can’t imagine doing anything to hurt you after seeing your beautiful family.” Rick wasn’t the only person who could be charming to get what they wanted.   
Beth teared up again, and helped Stella to her feet. 

“Oh dad, there is no reason for her to stay down there! I’m sure she can leave in a few days when you know she’s not a threat, but until then you can stay in the guest room, dear. Morty will you take her clothes and stuff upstairs?” Morty nodded and went into the house, followed by Summer. Beth gave her father a kiss on the cheek before telling him and Stella that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. Stella moved to enter the house behind Beth, but was roughly pulled back, falling against Rick’s chest. He had his arm around her neck in a chokehold, trying to keep her quiet. She struggled for a few seconds before she felt hot breath against her ear.

“Don’t fuck up, or I’ll t-t-take you out without hesitation.” Rick whispered angrily, “don’t forget that you work for me. I’ll—I will end you if you f-forget that.” Stella nodded in understanding and Rick shoved her off of him roughly. She caught her balance and turned to look at her captor. He was pissed, and it was insanely attractive. She would have to see how far she could push him before he let the monster out. The twisted rage on his face and the feeling of his lanky but strong body on hers was worth the threat of death.


	6. Mission Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella's first mission for Rick

Dinner went by without too much trouble, as Stella tried to ignore the Smith family and avoid Rick’s icy glare. She had been fortunate enough to settle into the guest room and take a shower, before changing into a pair of leather pants and a v-neck tshirt. Morty was still insistent on ogling at her breasts as he ate and she made a mental note to cover up around him. The kid was less than discrete. As the meal came to an end, Rick pushed back from his seat at the table and grabbed Stella by the arm as he did. Her fork came crashing down to her plate as she was forced up and dragged by the arm back to Rick garage. He pushed her down into a chair and pulled out a large syringe, setting it on the table next to her.

“What are you gonna do, Sanchez? Give me a vaccine?” He huffed before cleaning her upper arm with vodka and jamming the medical needle into her. 

“Ow, what the fuck?” Stella hissed, looking up at Rick for an answer.

“It’s a microchip, so I can keep tabs on you while you’re out doing work for me,” He grunted, and then unceremoniously slapped a bandage on the small prick on Stella’s arm.

“So what, I’m your property now? I take one thing from you and that warrants a life of servitude? You are one seriously fucked up old man.”  
Rick grinned then, and bent down to whisper in Stella’s ear, “I own you, don’t forget that. That chip can be remotely controlled to take you down at any sign you are double crossing me. So, you can either work for me and live, or leave and let me short circuit your brain. I promise either will be fun for me, but one will be much less painful for you.”   
Stella let out a little whimper. She was scared for the first time of Rick Sanchez, but she knew that it was in her best interest to do as he said but not let him know he had the upper hand. She straightened herself up and took a deep breath, before looking up at Rick with frustration. 

“What do you need me to do, boss?” 

Stella’s first mission was a simple one, infiltrate the counsel of Rick’s and disarm their tracking system. Rick was sure that his portal gun was being remotely tracked, as Rick’s where showing up wherever he went. She was going to get through the portal inside of the Citadel and befriend a Rick or Morty. Once that was accomplished, she would use her cover to make her way into the security area and take out the tracking program. 

“And how exactly am I supposed to make friends with a Rick?” She questioned as he suited her up with a few weapons, the disarming software, and a microphone ear piece. 

“Easy,” Rick quipped as he shoved the ear piece into the alien woman’s ear, “just flirt alittle. I know myself, I can’t resist a piece of ass in any reality.” Stella blushed a little but quickly covered it by rolling her eyes. 

“Gross,” she shot back as she laced up her combat boots. 

“Not w-w-what you where saying when you where grinding on me in that clUUUUB,”

“Yeah, well…anything to make the steal,” Stella said, standing up and smoothing her hair. 

“Then you better work, baby,” Rick said, smacking her on the ass before opening up the portal and pushing her through into a room full of himself. 

Stella’s stomach flipped as she landed in a large atrium that smelled like alcohol and various foods. There where hundreds of Ricks and Mortys walking around. Some where identical to the Rick and Morty she knew, and others looked completely different. All of them had the same voice that grated on her nerves. Stella looked around at them, trying to find her target. She needed someone with some sort of clearance so she could hang out in the more restricted areas of the citadel. As she was looking around thinking, she was knocked to the side by a Rick in a stupid white outfit. After taking a second to quell her anger at being shoved, she was able to notice that the Rick was escorting a man in shackles. He had the same wild blue hair as her Rick, but was dressed in a black shirt under his tattered lab coat. He wore heavy boots and was sporting a nasty scar over his lip. Stella cocked her head to the side as she took in his differing appearance. He looked badass, and Stella felt herself blush as he shot her a look of irritation and interest.   
It was then that Stella decided to use her intelligence and disguise abilities to get herself exactly where she needed to go. She lifted a lab coat out of a store that was selling them, and then fashioned a name tag out of a council guard. After pulling her glasses out of her pocket and concealing her weapon, she followed behind the Rick guard and his prisoner. All the other Ricks and Mortys where watching the dark Rick with interest and disgust, but nobody questioned her following them until the guard began to open the door to the cellblock that evil Rick was destined for. 

“What are you doing? Who are you?” He asked, pulling his gun and pointing it at Stella. She innocently raised her hands and tried to diffuse the situation by flashing her badge at him. It said that she was a psychologist. 

“Just here to check on your prisoner. Trying to get to the bottom of, uh, whatever he did.” 

“I wasn’t told we had a shrink coming in,” He said, confused. Stella batted her long eyelashes at him and shot him a sickly sweet smile.

“Does it look like I would lie, sir?”   
He smiled then and Stella watched his body disarm itself. He no longer thought of her as a threat. The guard dragged evil Rick to his cell, slammed the door shut, and walked out of the hall without asking another question. I guess not all Rick’s are smart, Stella thought as she shrugged off the coat and pulled out her gun. As she turned to continue down the hall, the man in the cell cleared his throat. 

“Hey, hot stuff, a little help?” Stella froze and looking back at the cell, where the evil Rick was leaning against the bars. She snorted and sauntered over to him. Nothing made her happier that fucking with Rick Sanchez, no matter his origin dimension.

“Now what would make me want to help you out, old man?” Rick’s eyes flashed with anger at her quip about his age, and he reached out quickly to grab her wrist before she could back away from him. 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because I could help you get to what you’re looking for.”   
All of the sudden a voice erupted in Stella’s ear; it was her Rick. 

“Don’t think about it, Stella, he’s a nut case. I don’t agree w-w-with anything that the council does but he needs to stay locked up in there.” 

“What did he do,” She asked, sizing the grinning evil Rick up as she yanked her arm away from his grip.

The sound of gulping filled her ear before Rick spoke again, “he was using Mortys from different dimensions to cloak himself s-s-so he could kill Ricks. Myself and Morty included. Torturing Mortys is pretty fucked up, even for me, but that’s what he g-g-got off on. He wanted to rule the Ricks or something like that. I don’t remember it all, I was pretty h-h-haMMERed.”   
Red flashed over Stella’s vision as she though about someone torturing Morty. She hadn’t known him very long, but he seemed like a really nice kid. The Rick in the cell just grinned at her and licked his lips. He was disgusting, even for a Rick. Without even thinking, Stella had pulled her gun out and incinerated him. He had no idea what was coming before it happened, and she took pleasure in staring at the blood that splattered the now empty cell. 

As she walked away, there was silence over her ear piece. After she had gotten into the room with the tracking system and put an end to it, Rick had silently opened a portal and she stepped through without saying anything. When she was safely back in the garage, she looked over at Rick at his desk and thought she saw the slightest look of admiration. Once he noticed her looking at him, Rick’s face turned to stone again and he shot some comment at her about being covered in blood and how it wasn’t a good look. Stella just laughed and went to clean off, knowing that he really wanted to tell her she had done well. He didn’t have to say a word to express his approval at her first kill under his guidance.


End file.
